


Purity

by elirwen



Series: Summer Pornathon 2011 - main challenges [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I need to get out of here”</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>“The people noticed something and they want to do stuff to me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purity

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a summer pornathon 2011. Edited.

“I need to get out of here”

“What are you talking about?”

“The people noticed something and they want to do stuff to me.”

“Something? Stuff?” Arthur is confused. “Stop with the riddles and tell me what's going on.”

“I just need to get out of here and everything's going to be fine,” Merlin says, avoiding Arthur's gaze.

“You very well know that you can't leave in the middle of a diplomatic mission. They could take it as a sign of distrust from our side. The whole treaty would be endangered, they could refuse to trade with us and there isn't any other planet with such huge amounts of Iridium in this solar system.”

“But...”

“No buts. Now spill. What's going on?”

Merlin doesn’t meet Arthur’s eyes when he starts talking.

“They have this ritual. Everyone at the age of 20 who is still a virgin has to choose someone to... to have sex with.”

“So?” Arthur asks, impatient.

“Before we left you asked me if I had anyone and I told you that not at the moment,” Merlin says, blushing. “The truth is I’ve never had anyone. And they want me to go through with the ritual.”

“You idiot! Why did you tell them you were a virgin?”

“That's the thing. I didn't. They just knew.”

“We can't really get out of this without risking the treaty, can we?”

Merlin is standing with his arms wrapped tightly around himself. Arthur can see the tears welling in his eyes.

“I can't do it, Arthur. I'm waiting for the right man. I can't just do it with any of them,” Merlin says, his voice trembling.

“Did they say it had to be one of them?” Arthur asks softly.

 

* * *

 

“Relax,” Arthur whispers to Merlin's ear and lays his hand on the small of his back in a reassuring gesture.

They walk through a lane lined with people who gathered here to see them entering the sacred room. They cheer and toss blue flower petals under their feet.

 

* * *

 

The door fall shut behind them and Arthur pulls Merlin into an embrace. Merlin is trembling in his arms and clings to him as if his life depended on it.

“It's okay,” Arthur murmurs. “I'll take care of you. I won't hurt you.”

Merlin calms down under Arthur's ministrations.

“I know I'm not your right man but I want to make you feel good”.

“You are my right man but I know I'm not yours,” Merlin whispers.

“Let me be a judge of that,” Arthur says and kisses Merlin for the first time.

* * *

They kiss their way to the bed, pausing only to shed their clothes, and climb on the mattress. Arthur starts exploring Merlin's body. Merlin touches his shoulder.

“You can touch me as much as you like. And tell me if you don't like anything.”

He goes back to brushing his lips over Merlin's belly and running his hand over his thighs. Merlin is panting quietly, touching Arthur's back, carding through his hair and massaging his scalp. 

“Arthur...” he breathes out, his hips rocking up instinctively.

Arthur wraps a hand around Merlin's cock and strokes languidly.

“Do you want to be on top or bottom?” he asks and looks Merlin up and down, noting how tense he is.

“I don't know,” Merlin says, biting his lip.

“Top it is then,” Arthur decides for him and reaches for his discarded trousers to bring two small packs from its pocket.

He fingers himself open until he can take three digits in. Merlin is watching him, heavy-lidded, his lips slightly parted. He rolls the condom on Merlin's cock and lowers himself on it, bathing in Merlin's moans as he starts moving. 

Merlin doesn't last long, chanting Arthur's name through the waves of his orgasm.

They kiss some more and Arthur feels a tentative hand close around his cock. He guides it to set the rhythm he needs, gasping into Merlin's mouth as he comes.

* * *

“The treaty is secure, our first shipment of Iridium is loaded and everyone's happy. We can go back to normal,” Arthur says, back on the deck of Excalibur.

“Right,” Merlin says, looking wrecked. 

Arthur kisses him on the lips.

“This is normal now, idiot.” 

Merlin grins and kisses him back.


End file.
